Baker School, London
by godtissumbrella
Summary: Mycroft Holmes is starting a new year at Baker School, except this time will be different. He has agreed to keep an eye on the new first years, including his little brother. Another reason this year will be different for him, is he will be sharing a room with Gregory Lestrade... This is my first go at a fanfic so please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Baker School, London.

Chapter 1, Beginning.

Mycroft Holmes straightened his tie and pushed the double doors open dramatically. He walked through the school's corridor as it filled with posh, mature looking teenagers. Even though there wasn't that much of an age gap, Mycroft felt far superior.

This year at Baker school, London, was going to be much different for Mycroft. He had done extremely well in his tests the previous year and using his powers of persuasion, he had convinced his teachers to let him show round some of the new kids. Mycroft was known for having unbelievable powers of persuasion and generally got his own way by making people think that something is a great idea.

This year would also be much different for Mycroft because his younger brother Sherlock was starting at Baker school. Sherlock was a very intelligent boy, he always had been. So clever in fact he had been moved to the year above at school, but he was always just that little bit eccentric. He was overly keen on doing experiments anywhere or on anyone. And he was well known for his general lack of manners. He came from a good family; the Holmes' were always throwing parties and socializing. But Sherlock never wanted to see or speak to anyone, Mycroft occasionally the exception. He was the black sheep of the family.

Mycroft continued along the corridor and finally came to a large assembly hall. There were only two people inside. Anthea and Mr Moffat. Anthea was in Mycroft's year and was always on her phone. She and Mycroft were, sort of friends. They enjoyed each other's company from time to time but mainly didn't talk. Anthea acted almost as Mycroft's PA, ever since Mycroft had managed to convince a teacher to let Anthea have her own room.

The other person in the room, Mr Moffat, was Mycroft and Anthea's guidance teacher. He was the man Mycroft had persuaded to let him show the new kids round.

"Do you both know exactly what you're doing?" Blurted out Mr Moffat.

Anthea nodded and Mycroft answered. "Yes sir, we've been over this plenty of times. We are perfectly capable of looking after a small group of first years!" "Okay, okay! I know you both are. I'm just concerned that's all. This hasn't been done before at this school." Said Mr Moffat. "It will be fine. Trust us." Replied Mycroft.

"I do trust you both. But this isn't why I asked you to come here. Mycroft, due to an odd number of pupils this year, we have had to put you in a room with one of the first years." "But sir! Can't I just have a room to myself?" Pleaded Mycroft. "You know very well first years have to share a room. Anyway, we have put you in a room with a Mr Gregory Lestrade. He's nice. And he's a year older than everyone else so there's not so much of an age gap." Mycroft grimaced. "Fine, if I must, okay." And with that, Mycroft Holmes walked out of the assembly hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Baker School, London

Chapter2, Register.

Mycroft stood at the front of the assembly hall, Anthea by his side, on her phone. He watched as eleven teenagers, just a few years younger than himself, entered the room. One of them was his brother Sherlock. He had dark curly hair and was walking apart from the rest of the group. Mycroft gave him a small smile but the fifteen year old boy just ignored it.

As the group sat down in the front row of the hall, Mycroft exhaled and stepped forwards. "Hello everyone and welcome to Baker School!" Mycroft smiled. A smile which only his brother knew was forced. "As you all know, everyone in your year has been split into different houses. All the houses are named after waterfalls, this being Reichenbach." A medium height boy with dark hair gelled back rolled his eyes. "We hope you all enjoy your time here." Mycroft continued. "Now I'm just going to check everyone is here, so answer when I call out your Name." There were a few mumbles from the bunch of teens.

"Irene Adler." A tall pretty girl with dark brown hair replied.

"David Anderson." A pale skinned boy with what looked like the beginnings of sideburns answered.

"Sally Donavon." A girl with tanned looking skin and frizzy hair put up her hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." He looked at his brother. Sherlock just stared back. "Sherlock Holmes." He repeated. "You know I'm here, Mycroft." Said Sherlock through gritted teeth. "Yes well if you could make yourself known, like everyone else, that would be most helpful." Scowled Mycroft.

"Molly Hooper." He continued. A pretty girl with long light brown hair tied up in a pony tail put her hand up.

"Gregory Lestrade." Mycroft looked up to see who his roommate was going to be. "Here." A good looking boy with brown hair smiled at him. Mycroft couldn't help but smile back, a small smile but this time a real one. Sherlock noticed this. Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Sebastian Moran." A tall, muscular blond boy replied.

"Jim Moriarty." The medium height boy with the gelled hair just sat and smiled at him. Except his smile wasn't like Gregory's smile. It just looked mocking. Mycroft just crossed him off as being here and went on to the next person. Jim looked evil.

"Mike Stamford." A chubby, short brown haired boy with glasses popped up his hand.

"Harriet Watson." Mycroft continued. A girl with sandy coloured hair and a dark blue cable knit woollen jumper answered quietly. "It's Harry, please." "Okay then, sorry Harry I'll make a note of that." Mycroft replied.

"And last but not least, John Watson." A short boy with sandy blond hair and a cream cable knit jumper, obviously Harry's brother smiled and raised his hand.

"Okay well that's everyone!" Said Mycroft happily. Now it's time for a little getting to know you session. There were some groans from the teens and a couple of them swore. "I know, I know it sounds painfully cheesy, but it's part of what you have to do. You never know, you might just enjoy it."


	3. Chapter 3

Baker School chapter 3 introduction

Mycroft, with help from Anthea who had now introduced herself, put everyone into couples. "Now I want you to think of this as speed dating, except without the dating part." Explained Mycroft. There were some snide remarks from the group of teenagers. "Oh and I bet you know all about speed dating don't you Mycroft?" Said Sherlock, giving his older brother an evil grin. Mycroft just gave him a look which shut his younger brother up and continued. "Just speak to the person opposite you and after five or so minutes I'll swap you round." There was some eye rolling and moaning but eventually everyone sat down in their pairs.

At first Mycroft was paired with Harry Watson. She sat across from him chewing on her lip and not making eye contact. "Hello I'm Mycroft Holmes, I'm 18 and I'm going to be showing you round this year." Harry forced a smile and said in something like a whisper, "I'm Harry Watson and I've just turned 16." She and Mycroft continued talking awkwardly like this for another four minutes.

While this was happening, Sherlock and Anderson's voices were getting louder. The conversation had started off as expected, David stating that he preferred to be called Anderson and Sherlock saying nothing. This had soon descended into an argument about anything and everything.

Across the other side of the room Greg was having quite an interesting conversation with Mike about films.

After five minutes, Anthea called out it was time to change round.

Mycroft was now sitting across from Sebastian. He did his usual "Hello my name is Mycroft" and Sebastian replied with "Hi I'm Sebastian Moran, I'm sixteen in a month and I want to be a sniper for the army." This then turned into a conversation about weaponry and the army.

On the table next to them Irene and Harry were talking. "Wow! Well aren't you gorgeous!" Exclaimed Irene. Harry blushed and smiled at the table, still chewing on her lip awkwardly. "Thanks. You too." She replied. "I'm flattered! But I really mean it, you're beautiful!" Irene smiled. Harry just blushed.

Across the other side of the room Greg was talking to Sherlock about the police force. Sherlock was giving Greg an 'I do not care look.' Poor sod Mycroft thought to himself.

After five minutes of this, they changed partners again.

Mycroft found himself facing his younger brother. "So how are you enjoying your first day Sherlock?" "I hate it. I hate this school and I hate everyone in it. They are all so stupid. I could learn everything I need to know from books at home." Sherlock pouted. "Really Sherlock, It's not that bad, stop being so childish and grow up." Sherlock looked hurt. "I'm sorry Sherly, I don't mean to sound so harsh. But it's not that bad, really." "Sure it isn't." Replied Sherlock. And don't call me Sherly.

Meanwhile three tables along, Sebastian pulled out a chair to sit down. As he did, Jim Moriarty wolf whistled loudly. Jim was chewing gum and smiling, an evil glint in his eye. Still standing, Sebastian seemed a bit confused. Jim looked him up and down and his smile grew wider. "Well aren't you something? Commented Jim. "I'm sorry?" Asked Sebastian sitting down. "This may seem a bit forward but I intend to do VERY bad things with you." Smiled Jim. "What if I don't want you to?" Exclaimed Sebastian. He was trying to look shocked but Jim could see the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "Oh but you do." grinned Jim. "Do you want me to tell you about an idea I've just had?" He asked. "I don't think so, no." Replied Seb. "Well that's unfortunate for you isn't it?" Said Jim as he leaned forwards and whispered something into the blond boy's ear, stroking Sebastian's wrist with his index finger as he did. As Jim pulled away with a suggestive grin on his face Sebastian just blushed.

Across the room Anderson and Sally were obviously flirting. It was cringe worthy.

After five minutes Anthea called out that it was time to change again.

Mycroft found himself sitting in front of Gregory, the boy he would be sharing a room with. He was about to start speaking, when he suddenly realized he didn't know what to say. He had a sudden urge to impress this younger boy and he wasn't sure why. Mycroft just sat there grinning like an idiot. While Mycroft's brain desperately thought of something interesting to say, Gregory started speaking. "Hello I'm Gregory Lestrade, though most people call me Greg, I've just turned seventeen and I want to be a police officer." He smiled. "Hello." Mycroft replied with a grin. "I'm Mycroft Holmes and I'm eighteen. I'm going to be sharing a room with you in case you didn't know." "Cool!" Replied Greg, seeming a bit over-excited. "I'm glad I'm not with someone I don't like." Mycroft was pleased when Greg said that, though at the time he wasn't sure why.

Across the room John sat down in front of Sherlock. The younger Holmes looked up though didn't seem very interested. "Hi I'm john Watson. I'm fifteen and I want to become a doctor." Sherlock suddenly became more alert. "So you're interested in science then are you?" Sherlock asked enthusiastically. "Yes I love it smiled John." Sherlock grinned. "Hello I'm Sherlock Holmes, I'm also fifteen and I love science!" He reached out a hand. John shook it smiling. Sherlock then went on to tell john about what he had found out the other day when he dissected a squirrel. "That's, that's, brilliant!" John exclaimed when Sherlock had finished. "You really think so?" Asked Sherlock surprised. "Of course!" Replied john. Sherlock just smiled.

"Hello, I'm Molly Hooper, I'm fifteen and I want to work in a morgue." "A morgue?" Repeated Jim Moriarty. "I like it." Molly chuckled. "Your eyes are very pretty." Said Jim. Molly giggled. "They are blue, but with some gorgeous grey."Molly was smiling and blushing. "They're so beautiful. But there is so much hurt behind those eyes. And all that hurt is making them ugly. You know that by the end of the year those eyes will be so ugly. Oops!" Exclaimed Jim. "I think I just added more hurt! Oh well! I'd love to stay and chat but I think that's our time up!" And with that Jim stood up and left Molly sitting at the table, tears welling in her hurt filled eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Baker School Chapter4- Roommates.

After everyone had spoken to everyone else in the room, Anthea called out that it was time to stop. Mycroft stood up from where he was sitting across from Sally and walked to the front of the room.

" Well I'm glad that we've all had a chance to get to know each other!" Mycroft smiled. There was some mumbling from the teenagers. "Well in ten minutes there will be an assembly for the whole year telling you which room you will be in, and who your roommate will be. So if you go and explore the grounds, be back here in ten minutes." And with that Mycroft turned and left, followed by Anthea, who was on her phone.

Mycroft knew about which rooms everyone was going to be in. Of course he did, this was after all, Mycroft. He knew that it was a great idea for some of the roommates to have been put together. His brother and John Watson for instance. Sherlock had seemed to have taken quite a shine towards the boy, Mycroft knew this was good. However some of the pairings for the rooms Mycroft now didn't think were a good idea. Sebastian would be in a room with Jim, and Mycroft didn't think this was such a good idea. He had heard them talking. After about a week they would have either shagged each other senseless or killed each other. Possibly both. Mycroft sighed. It was too late to change anything now.

Ten minutes later Mycroft entered the large assembly hall again. It was filled with posh looking teenagers. Mr Gatiss, the head teacher was welcoming everyone to the school and running them through the rules. By the time it was finished, everyone knew who they would be sharing a room with and which room they would be staying in. Mycroft had a list of the sleeping arrangements in his pocket. He checked it.

Sally Donovan, Molly Hooper- Room 219B, Reichenbach

Harriet Watson, Irene Adler- Room 220B, Reichenbach

Sherlock Holmes, John Watson- Room 221B, Reichenbach

Sebastian Moran, Jim Moriarty-222B, Reichenbach

Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes-223B, Reichenbach

David Anderson, Mike Stamford-224B, Reichenbach

"If everyone from Reichenbach could follow me, I'll show you all to your rooms." Said Mycroft when everyone was paying attention. He turned and left, with eleven teens following him.

They all entered a corridor on floor B looked around. It was quite nice. The corridor was wide and the air smelt of cleaning substances. Mycroft showed everyone to their rooms, and lastly let Greg and himself into theirs. The room was large enough to have two double beds, two wardrobes and a large book case. The room had a set of giant windows. Through a door was a massive bathroom. Mycroft had already left his belongings in the room. Greg dropped his bag beside his bed and scratched the back of his head. "Hello, again." Smiled Greg. "Hi." Grinned Mycroft. Unable to stop grinning, he looked at the floor thinking that that might be able to hide his smile. Greg was just one of those people who could make you happy, even without saying anything. "Do you need any help unpacking anything?" asked Mycroft, edging forward slightly. "No I'm fine, but thanks for offering." Greg said. Mycroft was about to say something else when there was a loud thump on the wall. "Oh god that's from Jim's room!" yelled Mycroft, as he darted out the door. Gregory just laughed quietly to himself as he unpacked a large pile of books.

Mycroft quickly got to Jim and Sebastian's door, knocked twice loudly and let himself in. He found Sebastian being held against the wall closest to his and Greg's room. Jim was biting the skin between Sebastian's neck and shoulder. They both turned to look at him in surprise. "Come to join us?" asked Jim with a smirk. "No! Jim get off him now!" Mycroft instructed. "Sebastian, are you okay? I should get you moved rooms. I'll speak to someone!" "No I'm fine! He didn't bite me hard!" Sebastian blushed. He was lying. As he said this, blood was trickling out of the bite mark. " Look, really Seb.." Mycroft started. "He's fine." Said Jim. "I'm just a bit over obsessed with twilight, that's all..." Sebastian nodded. "I won't let it happen again." Said the tall blond. Mycroft put on what Sherlock called his 'serious face.' "I don't want any more trouble out of you two. Jim, stop being so stupid! Sebastian could have been really hurt!" Mycroft stormed out the door. Behind him he could hear laughter from the two boys.

Looking after a bunch of teenagers might be harder than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Baker School chapter 5

Mycroft marched back into his and Greg's room, fists clenched. "What's wrong?" Asked Greg. "Were they fighting?" "The opposite actually." Replied Mycroft. "Haha ok then!" Greg laughed. Then he stopped unpacking suddenly. "Oh." "What is it?" Asked Mycroft worried. "No it's that I just realized what you meant. Were they actually... You know? I mean we all knew they would do it. We all heard them talking but it's a bit soon for them to be..." He trailed off. "No they weren't actually doing it." Clarified Mycroft. "But no matter how much they paid to get into this school, it's still a school, and they could get into a lot of trouble if they actually did do it..." Mycroft blushed. "Yeh I suppose!" laughed Greg, as he unpacked the rest of his things.

The next day lunchtime, most of the teenagers were huddled round a table talking. Anthea and Mycroft sat at a different table drinking tea. Sherlock was huddled in a corner reading a book on chemistry. In the opposite corner Jim was sitting inspecting his nails. He was clearly trying to listen into what the other teens were saying. Sally and Anderson had disappeared off on a 'walk' together. Mycroft was pretty sure they weren't just walking.

"So how was everyone's first night?" Asked john. "Greg, what's Mycroft like?" Greg looked over at the tall red headed boy. "He's actually really nice. We just talked really. About school and stuff. It sounds really boring but it wasn't. It's just his... Voice..." Greg trailed off. From the corner of the room Sherlock smirked into his book.  
"Anyway, Sebastian, what happened with you and Jim after Mycroft left?" Greg asked changing the subject. Sebastian smiled. "Nothing really. I managed to fight him off." He turned and looked at Jim. James Moriarty smiled at him from across the room, and then turned away. "I do really like him though." Said Sebastian, still grinning.  
"What about you two? What did you do?" Seb asked addressing Irene and Harry. "Well I found out that Harry here looks stunning in a dress!" Irene exclaimed. John pretended to look disgusted. Harry blushed and smiled. "And I bet you would look stunning out of one too..." muttered Irene quietly."Thanks!" Laughed Harry. "We were clothes modeling last night!" She told everyone.  
"What about you two?" Asked Irene, looking at Mike and Molly. "My roommate seemed a bit of a prat to be honest." Sighed Mike. "Same here." added Molly. "We didn't exactly disagree, but we didn't really hit it off." Continued Molly. Mike nodded in agreement.  
"What about you and Sherlock?" Asked Greg. John smiled. "He's really nice. We just stayed up and talked all night. About science mostly."John yawned. "It was fun at the time but I'm really tired now!"  
Across the room Anthea stopped texting. She had obviously been listening to the younger teens. "How was your night?" She asked Mycroft. "My night? It was pretty good. I was just speaking to Greg." Mycroft smiled. "He's nice. You know Anthea, when I got told I would have to share a room this year, I wasn't looking forward to it. I'm glad I'm sharing with Greg. He's different to everyone else."  
Anthea just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Classes

The next day, everyone was sitting round the table in the dining room finishing off their breakfasts. Sherlock just drank tea.

"Okay everyone!" Mycroft said with a raised voice, getting everyone's attention. "As I'm sure most of you know, today you will be going to your classes for the first time." Mycroft heard some complaining. "You will be in some shared classes, but mainly you will be in classes focussing on what you want to be doing when you grow up." He continued. He made them all sound so young.

"Molly Mike and John, you will be learning about medicines and first aid and all that stuff..." Mycroft trailed off feeling like an idiot. He handed John a sheet of paper directing him which rooms to go to and at which times. John took it and with the two other teens following him, made his way out of the dining room door.

"Sherlock Gregory Anderson and Sally, you will be learning about law and order." He smiled and gave a folded sheet of paper to Greg, who then read it and told the other three teenagers where they had to go.

Once they left the room Mycroft continued. "Irene, it says here you will be learning sales techniques and modelling. They're a bit different aren't they?" questioned Mycroft. "Yes I suppose they are really." replied Irene. "I can't decide if I want to sell ladies underwear or model it. Just so long as I get paid for doing something to do with ladies underwear." smiled Irene. And with that she took the piece of clean white paper from Mycroft and glided out the room. Harry laughed.

"Harry! Must not forget you!" laughed Mycroft. "What are you doing then?" He checked the paper. "Admin, I see..." He sucked air through his teeth. "Well..." he said. "It could be worse..." Harry glared at him, took the paper and marched out of the dining room.

"Charmer aren't you? smirked Jim. Mycroft frowned. "Jim, what was it you wanted to do again?" questioned Mycroft. He checked the sheet he was holding and then looked back at Jim surprised. "Tax lawyer?" He asked surprised. Jim just shrugged. "Couldn't decide. The money sounds pretty good though." replied Jim. "It was either that or a banker." He said. Mycroft held out the sheet of paper and waited for Jim to take it. Except he didn't. Instead he just strolled forwards and started speaking. "So how are you and Gregory doing? Good?" He questioned. "Look, Jim there really isn't enough time for chat. You have to be in class soon." Said Mycroft confused. "You like him don't you? I can tell you like him. I can see it." continued Jim. "Jim, just take the paper and go to class!" ordered Mycroft. Jim smiled, popped a piece of chewing gum into his mouth and took the paper. "It's obvious..." he said as he sauntered out of the room.

Mycroft sighed and looked at the last name. "So Sebastian, I see you're going to be doing shooting." Mycroft said. "Hmm?" Sebastian looked up. He had one earphone in and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. "What are you listening to?" asked Mycroft. "Lady Gaga, Monster." answered Sebastian. Mycroft looked surprised. "I wouldn't have thought that that was your kind of music." He said. Sebastian shrugged. "It's not. It's just this song, it reminds me of Jim." The younger boy said quietly. Mycroft paused for a few moments. "Seb, you hardly need to be reminded of him. You share a room and spend nearly all your time together." Sebastian looked doubtful. "But that's the problem. Even when we're together it feels like we're apart. I really like him, I'm just not sure he likes Me." said Sebastian. Mycroft cringed inwardly. When he had asked if he could do this job he didn't think it would involve things like this. But Sebastian was wrong. Jim did like him. Even if just a tiny bit, it was still more than he liked anyone else. Mycroft told him this and Sebastian smiled slightly. "Thanks." said the tall blond. Mycroft handed him the sheet of paper. You're doing shooting. Sebastian nodded with a smile and walked out the room


	7. Chapter 7

Baker School, chapter7 classes

Mycroft was allowed to go from class to class to check how all the new students in Reichenbach house were getting on. He thought it best to go and check on his brother first. Sherlock was known to cause trouble.  
Mycroft stood outside the classroom and looked through the window. It wasn't looking good. Sherlock had obviously said something to Anderson and the young boy with what looked to be the begging's of sideburns had started raising his voice. Sally had joined in and Sherlock looked very irritated. Mycroft was about to step in before anything stupid happened, when Greg stepped in. Through the glass Mycroft heard him say "It's okay Sherlock, let's go over there. We need to work out what the last thing this person ate was so we can work out who this person is." Mycroft was pleased that he didn't have to step in. He was beginning to like Greg more. He could always fix things when there was bickering in the group. He also just liked Greg in general. He was the kind of person who was nice to be around and, while Mycroft wouldn't admit this to himself yet, he was very good looking. From the other side of the glass, Sherlock rolled his eyes. "This is obviously the stomach contents of Jamie Sircus!" "Great!" shouted Gregory. "Now tell me how you know this!" Mycroft walked off as his younger brother began explaining everything he knew about this 'case' they had been assigned.  
Mycroft walked through a number of corridors until he stopped outside another door with a window. He looked through it. Inside Irene was wandering around in an expensive looking dress as a middle aged woman told her how to walk. Seeing everything was fine, Mycroft walked on.  
After going up a floor Mycroft stopped at another window. Through this one he saw Harry typing something on a computer. She looked up and smiled slightly. The tall red-headed boy smiled back. Knowing that everything was fine there, Mycroft walked on.  
Three doors later he stopped and had a peek through the window in the door. Through it he saw Jim looking at some papers. Jim looked up at him and smiled. This wasn't a happy smile, or even the smile Harry gave him. This smile was creepy. Mycroft felt chills run down his back. He didn't know what Sebastian saw in him.  
Mycroft went down two flights of stairs and walked through a long corridor. There was a long wall with large sound proof windows fitted. Through these windows he could see Sebastian. He held a large gun, Mycroft couldn't even guess what type, and was aiming at a point on the far wall. With one quick movement Sebastian pulled the trigger and there was a bullet through the centre of the target. Mycroft was quite surprised. Sebastian always had a stressed look about him, but when he pulled the trigger, he looked completely at peace. Mycroft didn't know if he found it beautiful or terrifying. He continued.  
Three corridors along he stopped at a science lab. He saw John Mike and Molly doing something with medicines. Mycroft didn't really understand things like this. He was smart, everyone knew this, but he was more focused on politics. Science was more his little brother's area. Sherlock really liked John. It was obvious. Sherlock had never treated anyone the way he treated John. They went everywhere together, almost as if Sherlock was scared to lose him. It was sweet really. Though Mycroft didn't want to think about what he would do to John if he hurt his younger brother.  
Mycroft left the doorway. He decided to go back to his room and read a book on politics. Reading always made him think clearer. Mycroft didn't know what he needed to think about. All he knew was he needed to think.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later Mycroft woke up and checked the clock at the side of his double bed. It was six thirty in the morning. He stretched, yawned and swung his feet over the side of his bed. Standing up suddenly, he felt slightly dizzy. Getting his bearings, he dragged his body to the massive bathroom. Before he closed the door he looked at Greg. The younger boy was spread out on his own bed. The he duvet was pulled right up to his neck and he looked so relaxed. Even though he wasn't smiling, Mycroft could tell he was happy. The elder Holmes closed the bathroom door and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the way he looked. He thought he could see the beginnings of bags under his eyes and his skin didn't look right. He continued his morning ritual then, after checking how he looked one last time, opened the door.  
Outside of the bathroom Greg had just gotten out of bed. He was wearing only his dark grey boxers and his hair was messed up from how he had been sleeping. Mycroft blushed. Greg was everything Mycroft longed to be. The younger boy was tanned and great looking. He even had, if not very big, muscles forming on his arms and the begging of a six pack. Mycroft just stared.  
"Do you want me to give you a twirl or something?" laughed Greg jokingly. Mycroft's face turned the colour of beetroot. "S,s,sorry..." Began Mycroft. Greg just smiled. "It's fine, honestly, I don't mind." He gave Mycroft a last reassuring smile before disappearing into the now empty bathroom. Mycroft stood there for a moment in shock, before getting his clothes out to get changed.  
Once changed he stepped out into the corridor where he met Jim. "I didn't think I'd see you this early!" Said Mycroft. "Oh I've been up for quite a while.." said Jim mysteriously. He winked and walked away towards the dining room. Mycroft began to get worried. He hadn't seen Jim and Sebastian separated for nearly the whole week. "What's happened?" He wondered aloud. He stepped towards Jim and Sebastian's door and knocked. There was no answer. "Seb!" He called out. "Can I come in?" Still no answer. He knocked again. "Seb I'm coming in!" He called. He turned the door knob and the door opened. He stepped inside. It was dark and there was clothes thrown everywhere. He looked around the room until he saw Sebastian. "Oh my god." He said aloud  
Lying with each of his limbs handcuffed to a bed post, Sebastian was completely naked aside from a small piece of cloth covering his crotch. On the cloth were the letters J.M.  
In his mouth Sebastian held an apple with the letters IOU cut into it. There was blood on the apple from where Sebastian had had his lip bitten open and Mycroft could see the bite wounds between his neck and shoulder from the incident the week before. There was bruises forming along his collar bone.  
Sebastian spat out the apple and laughed. "Sorry about this! I told Jim to lock the door, he's gone to get breakfast!" He smiled. Mycroft looked at him in horror. "Are you okay? What's he done to you? Do you need me to get first aid?" He blurted out. "Mycroft, Mycroft, I'm fine!" He laughed. "Either unlock the handcuffs, or leave and I'll wait for Jim to get back." Sebastian said calmly. Mycroft was anything but calm. "Where are the keys?" He questioned. "Over there." Sebastian nodded his head towards the dresser. Mycroft picked up the keys and with shaking hands began unlocking the handcuffs. As he unlocked the handcuff holding Sebastian's second leg Jim walked in carrying a plate of food and a bowl of cereal. "Come to join us at last then?" Asked Jim giggling. "Didn't I tell you he'd join us Seb?" Sebastian nodded grinning. Mycroft undid the handcuff attached to Sebastian's right arm. "Don't you know how dangerous this could have been?" Shouted Mycroft. "What if there had been a fire?" He asked. There was a pause "Then I would have come back for him." Said Jim softly. There was a click and the last handcuff unlocked. Sebastian moved his arms about to get the blood circulation going properly again. "Jim, pass me my boxers." Said the tall blond. Jim placed the food on the dresser and chucked him a pair of black boxers from off the floor. Sebastian wriggled into them. Mycroft looked away and ran a hand through his hair. Jim sat down next to Seb.  
Mycroft turned to look at them both. "You do realise that you two could be in so much trouble because of this don't you?" Mycroft questioned. They both nodded guiltily. Mycroft went on for some time about health risks, safety and just the general rules. The two younger teens looked like scolded children.  
"Sorry." Said Jim quietly. Mycroft ran his hand through his hair again, something he did when stressed. "Look, I will let you off this time because nobody got hurt. But you both know you can't do this in a school!" They both nodded again. "I don't want to catch you doing anything like this again." Mycroft instructed. They nodded again. Mycroft did feel a bit bad for them, they looked so guilty.

Mycroft turned away from them and left the room, leaving the two boys sitting on the bed thinking about their actions.


	9. Chapter 9

Baker School, London

Chapter Nine- Weekend.

Baker school wasn't like other schools. The people who had founded it had decided that things could be changed, depending on how much money was paid towards it. One thing it did have, like other schools, was a weekend. During the weekend, depending on your age, there were different things you were allowed to do.

If you were fourteen or older you were allowed to go into the city by yourself. If you were sixteen or older you were allowed to spend a night away, given you had your parent's permission.

Even though not all the members of the group were close, Reichenbach house always went into the city together. They always walked together as a crowd and no-one seemed to get left out. Once they were in the city they would split up to go into shops.

Mycroft stood in Waterstones and looked at the neatly arranged books. "Politics?" questioned Gregory as he came and stood next to the older boy. "Yep." replied Mycroft. "I love it." "That's like me and crime." said Greg. "I like to try and guess who the culprit is." He smiled and walked towards the crime section. Mycroft chose a book and walked over to Greg who was reading the back of a large novel. Once Greg had chosen which book he wanted, they walked over to the counter and paid together.

As soon as they arrived in the city, Irene and Harry would set off to go dress shopping. They would select a few dresses then take them into a large family changing room where they would try each of them on and parade around showing off for the other. After dress shopping Irene would generally drag Harry into Anne Summers. They would have a look around, sometimes buy an item and then go for lunch.

Jim would take Sebastian suit shopping. He would make the tall blond try suit after suit and then choose a matching tie. Every week Sebastian would say he didn't have enough money and that he didn't need the suit, and every week Jim would buy him one. Whether Sebastian wanted it or not.

Sally and Anderson would go to see Anderson's mum every week.

Molly and Mike made it their weekly tradition to go to the cinema. They were best friends and made sure they chose a film that they both wanted to see.

Nobody really knew what Sherlock and John got up to. One day Greg and Mycroft had been walking past an alleyway when Sherlock had ran out into them, followed by John.

John always joked that they ran around London solving crimes.

While all the students in Reichenbach weren't exactly close, they were beginning to seem more like a family.


	10. Chapter 10

Baker School, London. Chapter 10- Sports.

A thing which the pupils were legally obliged to do was P.E.

For the first two weeks at the school the teenagers in Reichenbach had gone without P.E., unnoticed by Mr Gatiss, the head teacher. But now it was being enforced twice a week.

Mycroft was happy. He didn't have to do P.E. because he had spoken to someone about it. He did have to help out though.

After everyone had gotten changed into their kits and had assembled in the P.E. hall, a loud and surprisingly large looking man told everyone they would be playing football. There were a few mutters and sighs.

The teens were split up into two teams, Mycroft having to join a team to even out the numbers. On one team was Harry, John, Sally, Greg, Mycroft and Jim. On the other was Sebastian, Sherlock, Irene, Mike, Molly and Anderson.

Some of the teens turned out to be very good. Anderson could run pretty quickly with the ball and could dribble with it, but it was Gregory who stood out. He transformed the game into something other than sport. It almost looked like he was dancing with the ball. Mycroft thought it looked beautiful. Greg's team won the match and by the end of the lesson they had won three games.

After everyone had changed back into their school uniform, it was lunchtime.

"Do you want to take lunch up to our room?" Harry asked Irene. "I've got a skirt I want to show you."

"Sorry I can't." replied Irene. "Sherlock and I are going to have lunch by the pond outside. It's perfect weather for it."

John suddenly became alert. "Wait hang on Sherlock, you said that's what we were going to do." He said.

"I told you I couldn't."

"When?"

"Last night. I told you I was going to have lunch with Irene. Not you." Sherlock replied calmly.

John thought about this. "Sherlock, last night I was hanging around with Mike!" yelled John.

"Then it's not my fault you weren't listening." said Sherlock.

John swallowed then looked at Sherlock, Irene and lastly his sister.

"Come on Harry." He said. "Let's go get lunch." They both turned and walked off together.


	11. Chapter 11

Baker School, London.

John and Harry sat in the dining room and picked at their food. "I mean, I really like her. And I shouldn't let something like this get to Me." harry explained. John nodded. "I know what you mean" he said. "I really like Sherlock. And I know that him having one meal with Irene doesn't mean anything but I just feel sort of..." "Rejected?" finished Harry. "Yeh" said John. "That's it exactly."  
Gregory sat down next to Mycroft and sighed. "Those two look really upset." he began eating his meal. "Sherlock does like him. Brothers know things like this. I'm surprised he's not having lunch with john." Mycroft said. Greg nodded. "I didn't really want to admit this but I thought john would lose interest in Sherlock first." the older boy continued. Greg nodded understandingly.

Irene walked into her and Harry's shared room to find Harry lying on her bed, her eyes red, holding a near empty bottle of wine. "Back from seeing HIM are you?" harry sobbed. "Harry! Are you okay? Where did you get the wine? What's wrong? Have you been crying? Why are you crying?" questioned Irene worriedly. "Don't, don't try and avoid the question." hiccupped harry. "What did you do with him? Do you like him more than you like me?" she questioned. "Of course not! And we didn't DO anything!" shouted Irene angrily. Harry started welling up again. "Look, harry..." started Irene as she sat down on the bed next to the younger girl."We just had lunch, that's all. If you really want to know, we talked about that murder in the paper from a week ago."  
Harry sniffed. "okay." she nodded.  
"I think it's my turn to ask questions now." said Irene. Harry nodded. "Why are you so worked up about this?" Irene asked. "I, I don't know really." said harry. "I just thought you liked him more than you liked Me."  
"Harry honey, I understand you're upset, but I only had lunch with him. Why the need for all this?" she gestured towards the nearing empty wine bottle.  
Harry put the bottle on the floor. "I don't know. I just get really worked up at things, I always have. I'm sorry." she said.  
"Oh there's no need to be sorry." said Irene. "but where did you get the wine?" she asked.  
"I snuck it into school when I first came here." said harry.  
"Okay, okay. But you have no reason to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it's me." Irene pulled harry into a hug. "I won't do something like this again without telling you." she said.  
"thanks." said harry. She craned her neck and kissed Irene. The older girl smiled. Harry tried to kiss her again but Irene stopped her. "I don't think so." said Irene. Harry looked at her questionably. "You're upset. And I don't like the taste of your wine." harry smiled. "I think you better sober up." Irene stood up. "I'll get coffee!"


	12. Chapter 12

Baker school, London chapter 12

Sherlock and john had discussed everything that had happened that day. John was more upset about how distressed his sister had been, so seeing she was fine again, forgave the younger Holmes brother quite quickly.  
Two days later Gregory Lestrade sat by the large window in the dining room and stared out at the rain. He had wanted to play football outside all day but the weather didn't think that was such a good idea. He sighed and was about to turn and leave when Mycroft sat down next to him. "Rubbish weather isn't it?" said the older boy. Greg nodded. "I was hoping to go and play football today." he sat with his head resting on his hand, and his elbow leaning on the window ledge. "Unfortunately the weather isn't on my side." he moped. Mycroft thought. "You know, you could still go and play outside. You'll definitely get wet but there's nothing stopping you." said Mycroft. Greg looked at him. "Would you come with me?" he asked. Mycroft laughed. "We could take turns in goals, it wouldn't be that bad!" pleaded Greg. Mycroft looked at him, surprised. "You're serious aren't you?" he asked. Greg nodded. Mycroft sat and considered. He would never have done anything like this usually. He hated sports and being cold and wet. Yet for some reason he wanted to please the younger boy. "Fine." he gave in.  
Mycroft Holmes stood in the middle of the goals, dripping with rain. Before they had gone outside they had both changed into White sporting clothes. The clothes were now plastered to their skin due to heavy rainfall.  
"Why did I agree to this?" thought Mycroft aloud as a muddy football flew past him and into the back of the net. Greg laughed loudly. "C'mon! You're making this too easy!" he shouted above the noise of the rain. Mycroft groaned and fetched the ball out of the back of the net. "I wish I'd never agreed to this!" he shouted as he threw Gregory the ball. Greg laughed again and kicked the ball back to the back of the net.  
After a few more goals they swapped round, Greg standing in the goals. Mycroft was worried. He couldn't play football and he knew he would make a total dick of himself. He kicked the ball hard. It hit the bar and bounced back towards him. Greg grinned. Mycroft kicked the ball again. This time it simply rolled to Greg's feet, sending water streaming behind it. "Is that the best you can do?" Greg laughed. Mycroft blushed and stopped the ball as the younger boy kicked it back to him.  
The older boy looked at the goal, and kicked the ball with what power he could summon up in his legs. The wet, muddy ball flew into the air with speed, and hit Greg smack in the face. The younger boy fell over dramatically. Mycroft's stomach tightened and he ran over to him. Greg was lying on the ground, hand clasped to the left side of his lips. Mycroft could see blood. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?" pleaded Mycroft. "Just give me your hand!" said Greg. Mycroft reached out his pale hand to the boy on the ground. Greg took it, but instead of pulling himself up, he dragged Mycroft down next to him. "How do you like that?" laughed Greg. "It's freezing!" yelped Mycroft. Greg laughed again. "Serves you right!" shouted Greg. "I got a wet football in the face because of you!"  
Mycroft looked at him. There was blood trickling down his chin from a cut in his lip. He reached out his hand to wipe the blood away, and then suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away. He blushed. "What's wrong?" asked Greg worriedly. "I, I'm sorry." stammered Mycroft embarrassed. "What for?" asked Greg smiling. "The blood needed wiping off anyway." he grinned. Mycroft couldn't help but smile back.  
All of a sudden Mycroft Holmes realized how close he was lying to the younger boy. He could hear him breathing. He didn't know what to do.  
The cold caught up with him and he shivered. "We should probably go inside." said Greg. "It's freezing." he continued. The younger boy pulled himself off the ground and helped Mycroft up.  
They walked quickly back towards the school. The rain had gotten heavier. As they passed underneath a large tree, what seemed like a lake of water poured down Mycroft's back. He stopped and took a sharp intake of breath, waving his hands about madly. Greg laughed and walked over to help him. This'll warm you up he said, his mouth fixed into a grin. He pulled the older Holmes into a hug.  
Mycroft stood there surprised as he felt warmth flood into him. He didn't know what to do at first, but soon let his arms relax around the shorter boy.  
Greg pulled away and looked at Mycroft smiling. Mycroft made a small smile back. "Thanks, I think I needed that." he said. "I think you did too." agreed Greg. "Now let's go inside."  
As they stepped inside the large school the rain sounded like it had been cut off. The two boys stood dripping with rain water, smiling like idiots. The rain had washed most of Greg's blood away but there was still traces on his chin.  
The boys walked through a corridor to get to their room, only to find four members of Reichenbach sitting talking.  
Jim, Sherlock, Sebastian and John all stopped and looked up at the arrival of the two older boys. Jim tutted. "See Seb, he told me to stop with the biting but just look at poor Gregory's lip there." Jim said shaking his head. "It wasn't like that!" said Mycroft. "It was a football!"  
Sebastian laughed.  
Sherlock looked at his older brother in disgust. "Mycroft!" he said alarmed. "Yes Sherlock?" asked Mycroft obviously wanting to get away. "Eew! Are you in a relationship?" he turned to Greg. "Lestrade, are you seriously in a relationship with my brother?" he shouted disgusted. Mycroft opened his mouth to deny everything when Greg stepped in front of him. "Yes. Yes we are!" he grinned. "Now if you excuse me but me and my BOYFRIEND need to go and dry off!"  
Greg grabbed Mycroft's hand and pulled the surprised teen away.


	13. Chapter 13

Baker school, London chapter 13  
Mycroft unlocked the door to his and Greg's room and walked through it. Once inside, Greg broke into a grin. "Well that was fun!" he laughed.  
Mycroft looked at him and realized it must have all been a joke. He felt so stupid for even assuming Greg liked him. It felt like he'd been punched in the gut.  
"What was all that about?!" he shouted in disgust. He felt like he had been made a fool of.  
"All what?" asked Greg worried.  
"You telling them I was your boyfriend! You obviously don't like me!" Mycroft yelled.  
Greg looked surprised. "Mycroft, I do like you." he said. " I thought you knew." The younger boy looked away. "I just told them that we were going out to get away from them. But I do want to have a relationship with you." He stepped towards Mycroft. "I really like you Mycroft Holmes. I just need to know if you feel the same."  
Mycroft looked at the younger teen, who was looking back up at him. He could feel his heart pounding as his mind raced to think of something to say. "Gregory..." he began. He swallowed. "Gregory I do really like you, but I'm not sure the school would be happy with us being in a relationship. We share a room and I show you round and..."  
"Who cares about the school?" interrupted Greg. "I want to go out with you, and you're the only one standing in my way."  
Mycroft tried his hardest not to smile. He had wanted Greg to say something like this for a while now. "Well..." smiled Mycroft. "We can't have that now can we?"  
Greg closed the gap between them by pulling Mycroft into a tight hug. This gradually turned into a soft kiss. There were still traces of blood on Greg's chin but Mycroft didn't care.  
Mycroft couldn't believe he was doing this. He had never had a proper boyfriend before. He had never found anyone to care about.  
It was an equally new experience for Greg too. He had had girlfriends before, but never a boyfriend. He didn't even think he was bisexual. It was just that Mycroft was different. As soon as Greg had seen him he had been strangely attracted to him. Mycroft was his exception.  
As they parted from the kiss, they both smiled like school children. "So what do we tell the others?" asked Greg. "Oh they knew before us remember!" laughed Mycroft. Greg giggled. "Oh Yeh!"

Sorry I've not put up any new chapters for the last week. I've been on holiday. -godtissumbrella


	14. Chapter 14

Baker school, London chapter 14

Mycroft woke up smiling. He turned over in the spacious bed to see Greg, lying across the room in another equally large bed. The younger boy was still asleep. He looked so peaceful.  
Mycroft looked at him for a few moments then went into the bathroom to shower.  
He stepped out the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist. He had water dripping from his hair. Gregory had woken up and was standing by the side of his bed in his boxers. Greg looked Mycroft up and down. It was the first time he had seen the older boy with his chest exposed, and he couldn't help but stare. Mycroft's skin was pale and creamy with a large amount of light brown freckles. There was a fuzz of Ginger hair under his navel leading into his towel. Greg thought he looked amazing. "You're beautiful." said Greg as he walked towards Mycroft. Mycroft blushed and looked away. "You too he replied."  
Greg pulled the older boy close and kissed him. It was the first skin to skin contact they had. "Good morning to you too!" said Mycroft as they pulled apart.  
As the young couple entered the dining room for breakfast the room went quiet. There were a few giggles from Sebastian and Jim and Sherlock looked as disgusted as if he had been served a severed head. They both sat down next to each other and started speaking to everyone. Molly sat down next to Mycroft. "So..." she started. Mycroft turned to face her. "I heard you and Greg were together." she beamed. Mycroft turned and looked at his boyfriend. "Yep." he smiled. "Yes we are!"  
It was a Tuesday night. Greg and Mycroft's relationship had been developing over the last two weeks and Mycroft couldn't remember a time when he was happier.  
Greg had come out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed. Mycroft had already prepared for bed. They said goodnight to each other, and then said goodnight again by sitting on the younger teen's bed and kissing. After a couple of minutes Mycroft stood up to go to his own bed. Greg held onto his hand. "Stay with me." he said quietly staring at his boyfriend. Mycroft smiled and sat back down. "We shouldn't." he said. "But I don't want to leave."  
He and Greg climbed beneath the sheets and moved closer together. Greg put his arms around Mycroft's shoulders and the older boy draped his arms around Greg's waist. They kissed each other softly, but mainly just held one another.  
Mycroft was falling asleep when he heard the younger boy whisper something in his ear.  
"I love you." whispered Greg.  
Mycroft's heart jumped and he smiled.  
"I love you too Gregory." he whispered back.  
And as their tired smiles died away and the moon was high in the sky outside their window, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Baker school, London chapter 15  
It was a week later on a Saturday and Reichenbach house were in the city as they usually were at this time of the week. Most of them were holding hands. Mycroft and Greg, Sherlock and John, Irene and Harry, Jim and Sebastian and Sally and Anderson. Mike and Molly weren't together but were best friends.  
They were all about to head off in their own directions so they could have a look through their favorite shops when a gang of boys stopped them.  
"Look who it is!" shouted one of them. "The homosexual club have come out shopping for dildos!" he and his group laughed. They formed a circle around Reichenbach house.  
"Excuse me we need to get past." said Mycroft.  
"Aw! Where have you and your boyfriend got to go then!" said another boy, looking at Greg and Mycroft's held hands.  
"Hey look there's a couple of lesbians here!" shouted another, pointing at Irene and Harry. The first boy looked at them. "Na! It's only good if they're hot!" he replied. Irene looked shocked.  
"Eugh! This one's got bite marks on his neck!" shouted a smaller boy pointing at Sebastian. "God knows what they get up to!" he said disgusted. "It makes me feel sick." he said. Jim winked. "Not even God knows what we get up to!" he said jokingly.  
"That's sick!" shouted the boy. "You're all wrong you sick bastards! Especially you, you disgusting fuck!" he directed the last remark at Jim. That was it. Before he could say anything else Sebastian punched him square in the face. No-one said that about the man he loved.  
That was a bad move. One of the boys friends kicked him at the bottom of his spine and he fell to his knees. The young boy who had insulted Jim ran off with his nose streaming with blood.  
"That's enough!" shouted the first boy. I don't actually care what you freaks do! Just keep your pets under control." he smacked Sebastian across the face with the back of his hand. The blond boy held his face.  
"C'mon boys! We've got better things to do!" ordered the boy. The gang walked away leaving the shocked teens in the middle of the city.  
Mycroft breathed a sigh of relief that they were gone. He had never been good in situations like that. Greg held him until he calmed down.  
Harry burst into tears. She didn't like speaking to new people, especially people like them. She was shaking. Before she had gone to Baker School she had never thought she might have been a lesbian, and Irene was her first girlfriend. She had never realized there might have been people like them in the world.  
Anderson and Sally walked over to Sherlock and John. Sherlock was clenching and unclenching his fists. John had his chiseled face molded into a frown. "Are you two okay?" asked Anderson quietly. "We're fine, aren't we fine John. Why wouldn't we be fine? Fine and dandy." spat Sherlock. "Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. Fine." he said. "And anything you say five times must be true!" quoted Anderson laughing. John shot him an evil look.  
Sebastian was still kneeling on the floor, frozen in shock. Jim had run to him straight away. "Sebastian are you okay? Seb? Come on babe, speak to me!" he pleaded. "I'm sorry Jim." whispered the blond boy. "I had too. I couldn't let him say that about you." he continued. "Oh Seb don't apologise! They're bastards! Evil bastards!" Jim cursed. He looked straight at Sebastian. "I'm going to kill them. All of them. They'll be sorry." And with that, Jim stood up and walked away into the city.  
"Where's he going?" asked Mycroft worried. "Oh. Suit shopping." smiled Sebastian. "You know how he loves his Westwood."

A few hours later, on the other side of the city, the twelfth floor of a set of flats exploded killing seven youths and injuring two. The police realized it was a gas leak and there was no terrorist threat. The youths were said to be having a party at the time and must have left the gas on. Jim Moriarty, an onlooker, spoke to a news reporter.  
"I watched the whole thing go up. It was defining. I saw the flames burst out the windows and if you listened close enough, you could hear their screams. My heart goes out to their families at this time and for the two who were sent to hospital, I'll be praying for you.  
The last two of the youths died later that day.


	16. Chapter 17

Baker School, London chapter 17

It had been John's idea. Mycroft had known from the start it would be

a bad idea.

John had walked up to Greg and Mycroft, almost dragging Sherlock by

the hand. "It's not a good idea John!" said the younger boy. It was

almost a plea. John just continued.

"Greg, Mycroft." started John. "I got some coupons to get four free

meals at a restaurant along the road, and we were wondering if you two

wanted to come with us." he said smiling. Sherlock looked like he

wanted to kill something.

Mycroft knew strait away it wouldn't be a good idea. He began

thinking of a nice way to say no when Greg spoke. "We'd love to! That

would be great wouldn't it Mycroft? Thank you John!" he smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask your sister John?" asked Mycroft quickly.

John shook his head. She got the same amount of coupons, but I

think her and Irene wanted to go alone twice." said John. "It was

difficult enough getting Sherlock to go once." he laughed. Sherlock

grimaced.

"Well it was lovely of you to offer but we couldn't accept. You

could go twice." said Mycroft.

"No we want you to come!" said John. "It will be fun."

And that was how Mycroft, Greg, John and Sherlock ended up sitting

in a reasonably fancy restaurant near the centre of London.

Sherlock fiddled with his buttoned cuffs and John tried to stop

him. Greg and Mycroft sat awkwardly facing them.

Greg and John had started a conversation but Sherlock and Mycroft just

sat in science.

"So Mycroft, I heard you like politics." said John in an attempt to

get the conversation going.

Mycroft opened his mouth when Sherlock interrupted. "He likes it

because it's easy. It doesn't involve much exercise"

"Don't interrupt." snapped Mycroft.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my father." said Sherlock,

his voice becoming raised.

Other diners looked up at them.

"What's everyone doing for their holidays?" Asked Greg changing the

subject.

"Me and Harry are just going back home. I'm going to ask if

Sherlock can come and visit for a couple of days so they can meet

him." replied John looking at Sherlock. "They don't actually know

we're together yet."

Greg nodded. "It's the same here. Mycroft's coming to stay for a few

days. I'm going to tell my parents while we're there."

After the first course Greg went to the bathrooms. When he returned,

both John and Sherlock were missing. Mycroft looked tired.

"Where have those two gone?" asked Greg curious.

Mycroft sighed. "Things were said. One of us had to leave. I was

waiting for you so Sherlock walked out the door. John went with him."

The older boy looked down.

Greg knew Mycroft didn't want to talk about, so instead he sat down

opposite his boyfriend, took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. A

couple of diners from another table looked at them disapprovingly. The

young couple didn't care. When they were with each other everything

seemed fine.

"We should probably leave." said Mycroft glumly.

Greg shook his head. "No. We're staying and enjoying our meal." he

smiled. "Anyway, this place is kind of romantic."

Mycroft smiled back at him. "Yes. It is a bit isn't it?"


	17. Chapter 16

Baker school, London. Chapter 16

Mycroft woke up next to his boyfriend. He looked at Greg, who was still sleeping. Mycroft couldn't help but smile. Greg looked so peaceful when he slept.  
Greg coughed a couple of times, then awoke. He looked over at the older boy.  
"Morning beautiful." he grinned. "And how was your sleep last night I wonder?" asked Mycroft, grabbing the younger boy into a tight embrace. "Good, yours? Did you have any dreams?" asked Greg. "I did actually. About pirates!" laughed Mycroft.  
The young couple walked downstairs hand in hand and entered the dining room together. They sat down across from Molly and Mike and began eating their breakfast, which was already on the table in front of them. Halfway through Greg's first piece of toast, Mike and Molly moved away and were replaced by Jim and Sebastian.  
Jim looked at Mycroft and moved his head like a lizard, like he usually did. A shiver rushed down the older boy's spine.  
"Hello you two!" said Jim excitedly. Mycroft was worried. Whenever Jim was in a good mood, you knew something was going to happen.  
"Hey." said Greg calmly, though inside he knew something unexpected would happen.  
"So how are you two then?" grinned Jim. "Are we good? Are we all fine? I love it when everything's fine!" he continued.  
Greg and Mycroft looked at each other nervously. "We're good." said Mycroft cautiously.  
"Hmm." said Jim. "You see me and Seb here have a question to ask." he said with a glint in his eye. Sebastian nodded.  
"Ask away!" smiled Mycroft.  
Jim looked at him. "You see, we don't get it." he said.  
Mycroft was confused so Jim continued.  
"All I do is handcuff Sebastian to a bed, bite half his neck off, have sex with him a few times and then accidentally reverse roles, and we get in trouble because of it when you don't!".  
"What do you mean?!" asked Greg shocked.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What he means is, we get up to all sorts, but you're in a relationship that's been going for a while. You must do it too, so how come it's okay for you to do it when we get interrupted and get read the riot act?!" questioned the blond boy.  
Mycroft looked shocked.  
"Well of course we've done it a few times since the first time you caught us!" laughed Jim. "There was that time with the riding crop we stole from Irene when we..." he trailed off as Sebastian shot him an evil glance.  
Mycroft still looked shocked. "Boys. I told you you weren't allowed to do anything like that again!" said Mycroft in a loud whisper. Jim looked amused. "Anyway, me and Greg have never done it." he looked at his boyfriend. "We're waiting for the right time." he said. Greg smiled.  
Jim looked like he was about to puke. " Wow! I'd be getting my claws in there quick Mycroft!" he laughed.  
"Hey Seb, they could join us!" grinned Jim. "Hmmm a nice big foursome with all of us..." Jim trailed off. He looked like he was thinking. Suddenly he shook himself. "Na, maybe not." he said.  
"It's our own business what we do and when we do it, but until then I don't want either of you even going near each other!" commanded Mycroft.  
Jim laughed. "Yeh whatever!" he said.  
"I mean it this time you two! No sex!" Mycroft walked out of the dining room. Jim and Sebastian laughed. They both knew that wouldn't last very long.


	18. Chapter 18

Baker School, London chapter 18

Mycroft packed his final shirt. It was a day before the beginning of the holidays and he was nervous. Nervous because he had agreed to go and meet Gregory's Mum. He didn't know what she would think of him.

He hadn't yet told his parents about the younger boy. He didn't think they would exactly welcome him with open arms. They both knew he was gay. He had told them one evening. There had been a lot of shouting that night. His father wouldn't hear of it. His son being gay was totally unacceptable. His mother at the time had said everything was fine, but after Sherlock came out and she realized she wouldn't have grand children, she became bitter and wouldn't accept who he was.

Mycroft didn't look forward to telling them about Gregory.

On the last day there was an assembly with a slideshow showing achievements from that term. There were a few pictures of pupils from Reichenbach house. There was a slide that showed Mike, Molly and John being presented with awards for exceptionally high marks in a science test, and another of Sebastian shooting at the centre of a target.

Once the assembly had finished, everyone in Reichenbach house said their goodbyes and left in their couples.

Mycroft had offered to drive them both to Greg's house. They made their way to the older boy's car. It was a large, black and shiny BMW. Greg thought it was gorgeous and enjoyed the whole of the long ride to his house. They didn't have a sat-nav so the younger boy directed them the whole way there.

"It's the one at the end on the left." directed Greg.

Mycroft pulled into a small driveway. There was a medium sized house and a garage big enough to fit one car at the end of the short drive. The older boy stopped the car and Gregory got out.

A small woman with silver hairs coming in opened the house door and went outside. The younger boy ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Hello Mum!" said Greg as he pulled away smiling.

"Oh Greg you look so grown up! Let me look at you!" she said as she stood back and admired her son. "And this must be your friend you told me about!" she smiled as Mycroft got out of his car.

"Uh Yeh that's him mum." replied Greg smiling at the tall boy.

Mycroft smiled back at him.

"Hello I'm Francis!" said the small woman warmly, walking towards Mycroft. "Very glad to meet you! Greg's been telling me all about you!" she said holding out her hand. Mycroft shook it gracefully.

"You too. Nice things I hope?" smiled Mycroft.

"Oh wonderful things! I have very high expectations after what I've heard. It sounds like my Greg really likes you!" she said.

"I hope so." smiled Mycroft. "I really like him."

"Come inside, bring your things in too!" said Greg's mum, walking back towards the door.

Once she was inside, Greg grabbed hold of Mycroft and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" asked the older boy, pleasantly surprised.

"For being you!" smiled the younger boy. "She isn't like that with everyone. She obviously really likes you."

"She's very nice." replied Mycroft.

"I'm going to tell them tonight." said Greg. He hesitated. "Is that okay?"

Mycroft smiled. "That's perfect."


	19. Chapter 19

Baker school, London chapter 19

The inside of Greg's house was very welcoming. Mycroft liked it. It

was so much different from his own. Greg's house seemed warm and

comforting, very homely.

As soon as Mycroft stepped through the door, Greg's mum was offering

him tea and biscuits, and making sure he felt at home. It was sweet of

her.

As they ascended the carpeted stairs to put all of the boys things in

Greg's room, they passed many pictures of the younger boy. There was

one of a young boy, obviously Greg heading off to his first day at

school. There was another of a six year old Greg proudly holding his

two front teeth, and showing off the gap in his mouth. Mycroft stopped

to look at them all. The Lestrade's were obviously very proud of their

son and Mycroft knew they had reason to be.

As they reached the landing, Mycroft tried to work out which room was

Greg's. It didn't take him long. There were pencilled lines showing

what height Greg was at different stages of his life on the door

frame next to the younger boys door. That and the fact that the name

'Gregory' had been painted on the door in light blue paint. The

lettering was faded now of course. They had painted this a long time

ago.

The two boys and Mrs Lestrade entered the youngest boy's room. It was

baby blue and smelt of lavender. Francis smiled. "You're going to have

to share a room I'm afraid." said the small woman. "Your dads got some

of his stuff in the spare room at the moment." she said looking at

Greg. "You can bring in the futon mattress before you go to bed." she

smiled.

"yeah..." trailed off Greg as he looked at his boyfriend. Mycroft

smiled and looked at his shoes.

Dinner that evening was good. Greg's dad had returned home from

working as a police man and the food was delicious.

Mycroft was eating his portion of homemade black Forrest gateau when

he felt his boyfriends hand rest on his knee. The older boy smiled to

himself and entwined his own fingers with Greg's. He was so happy.

After dessert was finished and the two boys had helped with the

washing up they both went upstairs.

As soon as they entered Greg's room the younger boy seemed

agitated and anxious. He began to pace. Mycroft became worried.

"Greg, what's wrong?" he asked, wondering what it was that was

distressing his boyfriend so much. Greg stopped and turned to face

him. "I'm going to go downstairs and tell them. Now." he sat down on

the bed next to Mycroft. "I'm just worried about what they might say.

Or think." Mycroft pulled him into an embrace.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't think it's the right

time. There will be plenty of other times to tell them. But from what

I've seen of your parents, they won't think differently of you just

because you have a boyfriend." Greg looked up at him. "Thank you." he

leaned towards Mycroft and kissed him on the cheek. "Like I said,

there are lots of other times to tell them." smiled the older boy.

All of a sudden Greg pulled away from the embrace and stood up.

"I'm going downstairs to tell them. I want to tell them now." with

that he walked out of his own room and made his way downstairs.

Mycroft remained sitting on the bed wondering what he should do in

the mean time.


	20. Chapter 20

Baker School, London chapter 20

"I'm bisexual." Greg repeated the words. His parents looked at each

other. Finally his mum spoke. "Well that was unexpected!" she laughed.

Gregory was surprised. He had expected them to disapprove or

disbelieve. They didn't seem that bothered. "You've had loads of

girlfriends, we didn't see this coming!" laughed his dad. That was

what surprised Greg the most. He thought his mother would be fine with

it but not his dad. "Do you have a boyfriend?" continued his dad.

Gregory blushed and nodded his head. This was the time to tell

them. "Mycroft's my boyfriend."

Greg's dad seemed a little surprised, but his mum didn't. "Greg dear,

I did say it was unexpected, but I had kind of guessed." his mum

began. "Really? How come?" Greg was puzzled. Was it really that obvious?

"Well you both seemed really close, I noticed a few glances between

you two..." "Oh right!" laughed Greg. "That, and the fact that I saw

you having a quick kiss while you were unpacking the car." Greg

blushed and his dad made fake gagging noises.

"So I take it you won't need the futon mattress put in your room

then?" asked his dad awkwardly. Greg answered slowly. "Well no, not

really but if you think I should then..." he trailed off. "I've got a

bad back and dragging a heavy futon mattress through the house isn't

going to help it!" laughed his dad. "I don't really care what you do,

or where you sleep. You're old enough now to make the right decision."

Gregory blushed at these words. "Thanks' dad." he smiled and hugged

his dad, something he didn't usually do. He turned. "And thanks' mum."

he hugged her too and headed for the door.

Just before Greg closed the door he heard his father shout. "Just for

god's sake son, use protection!"

Gregory cringed. It was loud. Mycroft would have heard. He waited for

his blushes to fade away before ascending the carpeted staircase to

his bedroom, and the awaiting Mycroft.


	21. Chapter 21

Baker school, London chapter 21

"I told them." grinned Gregory as he entered the room. Mycroft smiled

back at him. "And by the look on your face I'm guessing they were okay

with it!" the older boy replied. "Yeh they took it surprisingly well."

said Greg as he closed his bedroom door and sat down on the bed next

to his boyfriend. "I'm glad I got it over with though, I was terrified

before." he continued. Mycroft pulled him into a hug. The older boys

arm was wrapped around Greg's front. "You shouldn't have been scared,

your parents are lovely. Greg smiled warmly, but from the position

they were in it passed unnoticed by Mycroft. "My dad just said it

meant he didn't have to drag a futon mattress through the house!" the

younger boy laughed. "I heard what your mum said too..." teased

Mycroft. Gregory moved and turned to face him. There was a blush in

his cheeks. "What did you hear her say?" he said a bit flustered. It

was Mycroft's turn to blush now. A faint pink trickled into his

cheeks. "Wwell, I..." he cleared his throat. "I heard her shout that

thing as you were leaving the room." Greg had stopped blushing now and

seemed to be enjoying Mycroft's embarrassment. The younger boy leaned

forwards smiling, forcing Mycroft to lean back on the bed. "But words

did she actually say?" grinned Greg. Mycroft began procrastinating by

talking about something else, but realized that he wasn't going to be

let off without telling his boyfriend what he heard. "She told you to

use protection, that's all." said Mycroft finally.

Greg blushed and reached into his bedside cabinet. "It's a good thing

I have these then isn't it!" said Greg shyly. He held up a packet of

condoms. Mycroft looked at them and then back at Greg. "Are you sure?"

he asked. "Just as long as you are." replied Greg smiling. Mycroft

nodded. Greg put the packet on top of his bedside cabinet and closed

the drawer.

As soon as he had done so he began kissing his boyfriend.


	22. Chapter 22

Baker school, London chapter 22

Mycroft opened his eyes. He was in Greg's bed. The younger boy's head was positioned on top of his bare chest. The bed sheets around them were tangled yet comforting. Mycroft could feel heat coming off of Greg's body. He edged closer to him. Gregory stirred and made a gurgling sound. "Hello lovely" Mycroft said quietly. Greg beamed up at him. "How are you this morning?" continued the older boy. "Mm... Good thanks, you?"

The conversation went on like this for a few minuets as each of the boys soaked up each others warmth. Eventually Greg stood up and opened his curtains. The sun was just disappearing behind clouds which had flowed into the sky. The sky was beginning to look grey-ish. Greg yawned "Looks like rain"

The young couple walked downstairs together. Mycroft had said he would get dressed as he didn't want to seem rude towards Gregory's parents but Greg had insisted that everything was fine. They both sat down at the breakfast table, Mycroft in a spare dressing gown.

Greg's parents were already making breakfast. Mr Lestrade, or as

Mycroft had been told he could address him, Kevin, was putting some bacon into a frying pan. Francis was buttering some toast. "Do you need any help mum?" asked Greg warmly. "Um... I don't think we do do we Kev?" said Francis, addressing Mr Lestrade. Kevin shook his head and moved some bacon in the pan.

Later that day, Greg and Mycroft were shopping in town. It had been raining, but was now just a drizzle. Mycroft had seen a suit that he wanted for the next school term. It wasn't necessary to wear a suit at the school but Mycroft thought it looked smarter. He also felt comfier in a suit. Greg thought that he must be crazy, but the older boy did look good in a suit.

Mycroft was just checking the price of the suit when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Sherlock. It read:

I'm at John's. His mum is really nice! We bumped into Seb and Moriarty today. I asked if they wanted to come and stay at ours next week. (They said yes) John wants to meet up at some point. You don't have to if you don't want to. I spoke to mum; she says that she's getting spare rooms for Lestrade and John to sleep in. I told her that she didn't have to but she won't let me have john in my room. Will you speak to her? Ta -SH

Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed. "What is it?" asked Greg.

Mycroft held up his phone for Gregory to see.

"I didn't think your brother liked Jim." said Greg when he'd finished Reading the text.

"He doesn't." said Mycroft wearily. "Goodness knows what he's planning."

"So are you going to meet up with your brother then?" asked Greg.

Mycroft looked like he was thinking something over. Eventually he said

"Yes. But just because John wants to meet up. And also because

Sherlock doesn't want to. You're coming too of course."

"Am I?

"Of course. I'm not going to see my little brother and his boyfriend on my own! What would we talk about?"

"I'm sure you'd think of something" laughed Greg. "But I'll come. I've not seen either of them in a while."

Mycroft grinned and put his arm round Greg. "Thanks"

They walked down the high street. Mycroft had decided that, while the suit was very nice, it wasn't worth what it cost.

After a while Greg spoke. "So are you going to speak to your mum about letting me and John in yours and Sherlock's rooms?"

Mycroft stopped walking and turned to Greg. "I don't know what I can

do." he said. He sounded tired. "My mum's not like your mum. She's not really as accepting. And when she's got something into her head she won't let it go. I'll speak to her but I'm not sure what she'll say."

Greg looked worried. "What's wrong?" asked Mycroft nervously.

"Well if your Mum doesn't like boys to sleep together, what are we going to do about Jim and Seb? They won't let anyone split them into different rooms."

"It's okay. She doesn't mind men or boys being together in general.

It's just me and Sherlock she doesn't want being with boys."

"Why not?" asked Greg.

"I think she wants grandchildren. She was okay with Sherlock being gay but as soon as I came out too she went crazy at us! Now not even

Sherlock's allowed a boyfriend. She's hoping that it's just a phase I think."

Greg nodded. "Do you think it is just a phase?"

"No." Mycroft's answer was definite.


	23. Chapter 23

Baker school, London chapter 23

Greg reached out and knocked on the door. It was answered by Sherlock.

Mycroft looked surprised.

"Sherlock, you know that you shouldn't answer the door at someone

else's house."

John appeared around the door of his house. "It's okay Mycroft. I

asked him if he could answer it. I was still getting dressed."

Greg stepped forward and greeted everyone. Mycroft did the same, but

this time left out Sherlock. The younger boy scowled at him.

Once John had invited everyone inside, he led them to a living room.

Irene and Harry were sitting on the sofa watching TV. It was an

episode of Supernatural. On the screen Mycroft could see a plane

falling out of the sky.

"Hi." said Irene. Harry smiled at the boys. Greg and Mycroft both said

hello and sat on an empty sofa next to the window. Irene asked how

their holidays had been. "Great!" said Mycroft. "I've been staying at

Greg's house."

"Somebody's had a shag." commented Sherlock from the other corner of

the room. Irene giggled. "Sherlock!" chorused Mycroft and John in shock.

Sherlock looked surprised.

"What? I can tell." he exclaimed.

"You don't say things like that!" shouted Mycroft.

"Boys, boys. Calm down, we've only just arrived." said Greg.

Everyone shut up after that. Each of them in turn made a comment about

the weather or somebody's clothing, or the episode of Supernatural.

They all felt a bit bored.

After a while John suggested they all went out for lunch.

They went to a quiet cafe. It mainly sold toasties and baked potatoes.

They all ordered something and sat at a table next to the window. An

awkward silence hung over them all. The group would usually get on

very well, but with the presence of both Mycroft and Sherlock, things

weren't as fun. They all made a little small talk, before saying

goodbye and making their separate ways. In the car as they left,

Gregory asked his boyfriend why he and Sherlock didn't get on. Mycroft

was very vague in his answer. "We used to get on great; when we were

little. We'd spend all our time together, I actually taught him to

read." Greg smiled slightly. "what happened?" he asked. Mycroft turned

left at a junction. "we just grew up I suppose. I started going to a

boarding school, and saw Sherlock less and less." "it's a shame." said

Greg. "If you'd stayed together you would both feel so much better."

Mycroft just nodded, but knew inside that things were so much more

complicated.


	24. Chapter 24

Baker school London, chapter 24

Mycroft's car pulled up outside his own house. The tires crunched on the gravel. He and Greg got out and took their baggage out of the boot. There was nobody coming out the door to meet Mycroft. The two boys went to the large door of the house. Mycroft unlocked it and they went inside.

It was huge. Greg looked around, baffled at how anyone could own such a massive house. Mycroft walked through to the kitchen and Greg followed. There was a lady in the room peeling carrots. Greg thought she looked around fifty.

"Hi mum." said Mycroft quietly. The lady stopped peeling the carrots and turned to face him. "Hello darling. How are you?" she smiled tightly and put her arms around her son. Only a couple of seconds later she drew back."I'm fine thanks." said Mycroft. "Mum, this is my boyfriend Gregory." he said slowly. The lady looked the boy up and down but didn't say anything. Greg stepped forwards and held out a hand. "Hello Mrs. Holmes. It's good to meet you."The lady looked at his outstretched hand. For a second Mycroft thought she wasn't going to shake it. She did. "Good to meet you too Gregory." she smiled weakly.

The boys carried their bags upstairs. To Greg, everything looked grand and expensive. There were high ceilings and interesting paintings on the Walls. They walked along a corridor until Mycroft stopped outside a room. The door was White and had a small crack running down it. "Well, this is it." said Mycroft pushing the door open. To both their surprise they saw Jim straddling Sebastian's waist as he deepened a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Mycroft. Before either of them could answer he shouted again. "And get off my bed!"Jim giggled and rolled off Sebastian. The blond boy blushed but also laughed. Even Greg seemed to find it funny. Mycroft didn't find it as amusing. "Why are you two in my room?" yelled the older boy. Sebastian still grinned but answered the boy. "Your mum told us that we had to stay in this room." Mycroft's mouth was still wide open in surprise. "But why?" he shouted again. Jim answered this time. "I think it's because she doesn't want you two to get up to any funny business! If we're in here you won't do anything. That's what it seemed like anyway." the boy grinned and kissed Sebastian again. Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't believe this" he muttered under his breath. Jim raised his eyebrows. "Well you better believe this princess, because we're here to stay."


	25. Chapter 25

Baker school chapter 25

Mycroft sat at his dinner table. The food was bland and chewy and Sherlock and John's longing looks at each other were making him feel sick. It didn't help that by the looks of it, Jim and Sebastian were touching each other under the table. His mother seemed to be turning a blind eye. "So John" she began "What do you want to do when you're older." The sandy haired boy swallowed his mouthful of food and smiled. "I'd really like to be a doctor. I just like thought of being able to help people." Mrs Holmes put a smile on her face. "I have a brother who's a doctor. He enjoys his job. And what about you Gregory?" Greg turned to face her. He felt a bit nervous, this was the first time that Mycroft's mum had properly spoken to him. "I'm hoping to go into the police." He said warmly. Mrs Holmes nodded. "Very good." That was all she said.

Mycroft could clearly see now that Jim was rubbing his hand up and down Sebastian's thigh. 'Thank goodness dad isn't here' he thought to himself. His and Sherlock's father had been called away for work so couldn't be there. Mycroft thought it was a relief.

Mycroft knew he should have been asleep. Greg had drifted off a couple of times just leaning against his boyfriend, but was now determined to keep awake. After another five minutes Mycroft stood up. "They must be asleep by now. They have to get up in a few hours." The older boy pulled Greg onto his feet. "I still don't see why we couldn't have gone in there earlier." Said Greg. He yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. "Well you know what they're like." Said Mycroft quietly. "They could have been doing anything." Greg made a face. "Surely not if we were there." Mycroft raised his eyebrows. "Greg, if we were there they would have asked us to join in."

Mycroft pushed his bedroom door open. There was a dark shape on the floor from where Jim and Sebastian were sleeping. The two older boys crept over to Mycroft's bed, closing the door behind them. They both got beneath the covers as silently as they could.

Finally they could relax. Sleep was about to take them when they heard Sebastian's voice.

"Yes. We did use that bed."

**Author's Note: Sorry this is taking me ages. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be (It never does) Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try and put up another chapter soon. **


End file.
